Amane Nishiki
Amane Nishiki is one of the four brand new characters that are set to appear in BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma. Information Amane is a young man who travels around to gather a troupe of young and handsome men. Upon stumbling across the news that a cute vigilante boy was heading for Ikaruga, he immediately sets out to look for him. As he finally meets the boy, Carl Clover, Amane asks him to join his troupe, but Carl declines and runs away. Amane chases after him, but encounters Rachel, who is suspicious of his mysterious nature. As they engage combat, they gain the respect of each other and Amane reveals his purposes. He claims that to dance on the greatest stage, also the greatest battlefield where greatest warriors gather is his wish. Personality Amane, as expressed through battle dialogue, is seemingly very haughty and arrogant. He conducts himself in a graceful and awkward manner, and seems to enjoy playing with his androgynous appearance by carrying a sash and parasol (similar to an oiran or geisha). Appearance Amane Nishiki is an androgynous male character with purple hair tied in a bun and green eyes with dark pink eyeshadows and red lipstick. He wears a flowing pink and red kimono that exposes his shoulders underneath is sleeveless black skintight turtleneck, black shorts and legwarmers, and red platform sandals. He also sports a translucent pink scarf which appears to levitate through unknown means. In his pre-battle that was first seen in the trailer, he wore a royal white geisha outfit underneath was a pink and red -colored checker pattern kimono. In his mid-teens, his appearance was very similar to his current appearance, only with messier hair. Powers and Abilites Amane's drive is Spiral. His Drive attacks turn his cloth into a drill, with which he can use to attack his opponent. It is heavily implied in the command list that there is a level system with it. His Over-Drive is Cyclone. Over-Drive attacks are upgraded to their final level. Movelist * Move List * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes Stages Titles Gallery File:Amane_Nishiki_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Amane_Nishiki_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Sprite).png|Sprite Amane story mode.jpg * Click here to view all images of Amane Nishiki Quotes *''Main article: Amane Nishiki/Quotes'' Trivia *His fighting style is similar to that of Noel and Jin in terms of using his kimono as a weapon, indicating that he also utilizes a dance-like fighting style, almost similar to that of Anji Mito from Guilty Gear. *His ability to form drills out of his clothes seems to reference Lisa Lisa from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series. *In an interview with BlazBlue producer Toshimichi Mori, he mentioned that the ideas for Amane's Drive and fighting style were originally proposed by Tomokazu Sugita, the seiyū of Ragna. *Intriguingly, the input for Amane's Astral Heat is the same as the Murakumo Units (Lambda-11, Mu-12, and Nu-13). *His birthday, November 15th, is Shichi-Go-San in Japan, a festival for five-year-old boys, seven-year-old girls, and three-year-old children of both sexes. *"Nishiki" translates as "Brocade" in English. A brocade is a class of decorative fabrics woven with elaborate designs, usually having a raised overall pattern. *His Astral Heat seems to either morph characters into younger or earlier versions of themselves; however, most of the time, it is done in parody: **Ragna: Teen-aged Ragna as seen in his Continuum Shift story. **Jin: Younger Jin from Tsubaki's Continuum Shift story; Yukianesa is wrapped up. **Noel: Her appearance when she was adopted into the Vermillion family: hair cut short and wore a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes. However, in this case, she has a red tie and a blue skirt. **Rachel: Her appearance in the ''Phase Shift'' mangas. **Taokaka: Resembles a Kaka kitten more. **Tager: A wind-up toy version of Tager. **Litchi: She has back-length hair tied into dark green ribbon bow with her panda, small circular glasses. She also wears red chinese long sleeves shirt, white tights, and red slippers. Oddly enough, her bosom is still quite large. **Arakune: A Tartar, like the one seen in Lambda-11's story. **Bang: His hair is worn into a messy ponytail, and he has no scar. He wears a skintight sleeveless exposed top, dark green harama, and is barefoot. **Carl: He has a purple-collar long sleeved shirt with an orange tie, black shorts, and brown shoes. Ada is presented as a plush toy. **Hakumen: "Pakumen". **Tsubaki: Resembles the Tsubaki seen in her Continuum Shift storyline, when she first met Jin. Oddly, she still has red eyes, despite hers being originally blue. **Hazama: Kazuma Kuvaru. **Makoto: Wears a short orange top that bares her midriff and short black tights, and is barefoot **Valkenhayn: Appears in his younger form, when he fought the Black Beast alongside the rest of the Six Heroes. **Platinum: Trinity Glassfield. **Relius: He looks slightly younger with shoulder length hair, and wore white chemise collar shirt with maroon cuffs, a white scarf with purple gem, purple vest, and black trousers. Presumably when he worked alongside the Sin Architects. **Bullet: Simply appears more childlike. Outfit seems to be unchanged. However, unlike Litchi, Bullet is flat-chested when made younger. This could mean that Bullet is much younger than Litchi, or aged farther back. **Azrael: Simply appears more childlike. Outfit seems to be unchanged, only lacking his goatee. **Mirror-Amane: Appears unchanged, except more in his teens. Hair is a little messier. **Nu-13: Turned into the younger form that Noel had seen in the mirror in Calamity Trigger, happily hugging a Ragna plushie, ahoge heart-shaped. She keeps her eyepatch on this occassion. **Mu-12: Turned younger, wearing a blue experimental robe. Her hair retains the distinct fray. **Izayoi: Similar to Tsubaki's result, except she is now in a purple dress. ***This ability is reminiscent of Demitri Maximoff's Midnight Bliss from the Darkstalkers series, which transforms male characters into a female form, and female characters into a more innocent form, while Demitri drains the opponent's energy. *Amane's move names are based on the titles of various Super Sentai series: **''Ninpu'' Sengeki: Hariken -'' ''Ninpu Sentai Hurrican''ger **''Juken Dageki: Gekiren - Juken Sentai Gekiran''ger **''Chōjū Rengeki: Raibu - Chōjū Sentai Live''man **''Tensō Rakugeki: Gosei -'' ''Tensō Sentai Gosei''ger **''Chōjin Kaihī: Zettō - Chōjin Sentai Jet''man **''Kyōryū Tokkō: Seijū Rensōkyaku - Kyōryū ''Sentai Zyuranger, ''Seijū ''Sentai Gingaman **''Kaizoku Senkō: Gōkai Rasen Renpa - Kaizoku Sentai ''Gōkai''ger Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters